


Christmas Hymn

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [22]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Choir practice has a very touching effect.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 22/24: Christmas Hymn

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: saaaaaaame as always!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, humor, fluff, some shounen ai, some religious hints.

Pairings: (work with me here) 1+2+3+4+5+6+1+0(10…aka Hilde and Dotty)

Rating: PG

Note: Ok…I was stuck…what can I SAY?? Just two more daaaays! *bounces* Ahem, anyhoo, this will kinda focus on the religious side since well…let’s face it. Christmas is because of religion. And this is something that is very special for me, because it focuses on the song part of religion, since I am in my church choir. (Have a solo too! ^_^) AHEM anyways! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Zechs smiled as he looked around him. They were at a local church, getting ready to practice for the later performance and Mass for Christmas Eve. Hilde had actually approached them all, asking if they would mind coming and helping out the small Catholic Church she attended by singing in the choir. She had been surprised at all that had joined in. Now, they were learning some music before they would sing for the congregation later that night.

 

“Mister Duo…do stop using the music stands as a dinner table,” Hannah Seinson ordered with a grin as she wagged her finger admonishingly at said braided Preventer. She had been delighted when Hilde had shown up one practice with several friends to sing. And not only were they enthusiastic…they were wonderful singers.

 

“Aw come on, Hannah! What else are they for?” Duo asked teasingly, but followed orders and finished up his sandwich as the others laughed.

 

Hannah grinned at them as she shook her head then resettled herself at the piano. “Alright…we’ll be looking at these pieces for this night. I narrowed it down to them and they are almost ready, but just need some tweaking,” she instructed as she held up the individual pieces. She looked at them, and then added, “And I would like Heero, Wufei, Zechs, and Dorothy to take the solos.” The named soloists nodded in acceptance as they each got out their music.

 

Hilde giggled softly. She had been surprised at what parts Hannah had put her friends, for most of them hadn’t known what they were. Duo, Quatre, and Wufei were tenors, upper tenors at that. Dorothy was an alto while Zechs, Heero, and Trowa had been put as baritones and basses, the first two as basses. Hilde herself was a second soprano. She smiled at them all, glad she had asked them and, better still, that they had said yes.

 

They practiced the songs, meticulously picking apart the pieces so that they were perfect. The solos went flawlessly, but it was Heero’s solo that surprised everyone. They listened in awe as he sang with passion and wonder, his words flowing out to bring tears to their eyes. When they had finished that song, Hannah had stopped and wiped her eyes, sniffling. “Oh my…no one has ever sung that with…” She sniffled again and smiled as everyone cheered on Heero, who looked down and nodded, though a soft smile was on his lips. Looking at the clock, Hannah grinned. “Good deal! We have thirty minutes to look at the service music before we perform!” she declared happily and they grabbed their books.

 

The time came for the performance and they headed out to the congregation, going up to the area for the choir. The songs went well, and then it came time for Heero’s solo. They watched as he went up and listened to the piano music. Heero gazed ahead, his face serene as he prepared to sing. “I wonder…as I wander…out under…the sky. How Jesus, the Savior…did come for to die. For poor ornery people….like you and like I. I wonder as I wander…out under the sky.” His voice seemed to float among the words, sounding just like the wanderer who was searching for the very questions asked within its tunes. As they listened, joining in when they were supposed to, his friends saw that many people were crying or smiling in wonder at the lovely song.

 

Hilde found that, as the mass started and the celebrations continued, she kept on thinking of the words of the song Heero had sung with so much feeling. ‘Could he and the others feel like that? Is that why it affected us so much?’ she wondered, then smiled. Perhaps, the music of Christmas was more than a way to find cheer…it was a way to sing of their souls.

 

OWARI!

*note: The song is ‘I Wonder As I Wander’, a traditional Appalachian Carol and prolly one of the most hauntingly beautiful songs you will find out there. Full Lyrics are below.

 

I Wonder as I Wander

Traditional Appalachian carol

 

I wonder as I wander out under the sky,

How Jesus, the Savior, did come for to die.

For poor, ornery people like you and like I

I wonder as I wander

Out under the sky.

 

When Mary birthed Jesus, 'twas in a cows' stall,

With wise men and farmers and shepherds and all.

But high from God's heaven a star's light did fall,

And the promise of ages

It did then recall.

 

If Jesus had wanted for any wee thing:

A star in the sky, or a bird on the wing;

Or all of God's angels in heaven to sing,

He surely could have had it,

'Cause He was the King!

 

I wonder as I wander out under the sky,

How Jesus, the Savior, did come for to die.

For poor, ornery people like you and like I

I wonder as I wander

Out under the sky.

 


End file.
